Harry Potter: Love, Loyalty, Friendship
by RipleyWhiteFire
Summary: Seamus Finnigan. The boy who Blows things up. Now becoming a man, and finding love as tenuous as the sea that surounds his homeland, can't help but think he doesn't deserve the life he has. This story is based on Irish History and Fantastic Love. Seamus/OC (A little self hate, but nothing bad.)


**This is my Harry Potter story based on the aftermath of JKRowlings books. I try very hard to keep everything in character so as to respect a perfect peice of work in that it is not mine and I dont have the right to defile it. I encourage all kinds of Crittiques so please tell me what you think afterwords. Thanks. **

Léamh maith, (Irish- Good reading : )

* * *

**Harry Potter: Love, Loyalty, & Friendship**

Pheonix to Ashes

This is my one and possibly only Harry Potter Fanfic as well as my first heterosexual story line I write mainly Yaoi/ Boy Love. This story was inspired by my favorite FF authoress Cuddlebear992 and my recent en-gag-ment to my beloved Husband to be.

Story Line: Seamus Finnagan where did you go? He met a girl from an off handed aranged marriage by his mother and they became pen pals after the war. Then he sent her the Claddagh ring as a promise. A bit of Irish History mixed in with a tale of fantastic Love.

* * *

Seamus Finnigan

Seamus finnagan :The Boy Who Blows Things Up.

"Great, now Potter isn't the only one with a damn title to his name" "What was that mate?" A brunette boy next to him asked. Seamus looked up from his mug, "Oh nothing sorry", He flushed, embarresed. He didn't mean to speak out loud, he was just frustrated at himself.

Another spell had blown up in his face. He really wished he could be better at life than evey one else he knew. It was like a curse. Nothing agains' Harry now, just that Harry had it better off now that he was a hero and all that. Had a wife and children, and was head of the Aurors office at the Ministry. While he himself had a good job he was most likely about to lose it if he failed again.

Linnette would be sad but she knew he couldn't do every thing right.

"God I'm such an 'opeless fuck." He muttered into his whiskey. His friend clapped him on the back. "Oh come on, cheer up! It looks like the snow is gonna be letting up soon acordin' to the witch at the bar."

The young man next to him smiled wildly and downed his own glass of amber liquid. "Aww thats the stuff!" He excalimed dramaticly, before wondering over to the bar again. Seamus shook his head, he knew the light eyed brunette ment well. They had been friends for a while. They worked together sometimes too.

At the ripe age of 18 Pary McWalters was very handsome but a bit head strong. He was the younger cousin of Dennis Creevy. Durring the war the muggle borns had run, and the rest of Creevy's family had changed their name, like so many others. Dennis had suffured the loss of his older brother, but still had Pary to laugh with.

Pary had Creevy to look up to, and they were good for each other. When Pary became of age he worked at the Ministry part time and also at the Photography shop with Dennis.

The dry liquid burned a path down his throat sending a warming sensation to all of his cold appendages.

Letting the alcahol settle he stared at the old ring marked table before him. To his left someone had carved a heart into the rough grain. It made him smile. No matter where you where muggle or wizarding world, there would always be those willing to mark their love forever so everyone can see.

He himself was no stranger to love.

The Claddagh around his neck was proof enough.

* * *

_The Claddagh_

_The story goes that long ago a young man was captured by invaders and sold into slavery from the fishing village of Claddagh. Many years passed and he wondered if his true love would wait for him. While in captivity over the years, he stole tiny bits of gold from his captor to make his love a ring. _

_The ring was simple but symbolic. He fashioned a heart for love, a crown for loyalty, and hands as a symbol of friendship. After many years, he finally returned home to the tiny fishing village of Claddagh near the Galway coast. Upon his return and to his joy he discovered his true love had waited for him. He gave her the ring as a symbol of their love, loyalty, and friendship forever known now as the Claddagh. _

* * *

The meaning of the symbol around his neck was part of his Irish history. And it seemed fitting that his far away fiancee' had given it to him as a birthday present. While he sat brooding into his cup, she was somewhere in their home village.

He sighed again. He was making himself depressed thinking that he would never be good enough for her.

* * *

I love Seamus the fire loving git!

LOVE YOU FOR READING! Thank you all very very much! Leave me a reveiw so that I know it was as better than I think it is. I don't know if I got the personality right or if I should be doing something else with his character! PLease Review and let me know what was good or bad! Thank you ^.^


End file.
